


Drops of Jupiter

by Raevehn



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Depression, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Eventually Heero x Duo, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Not Beta Read, Not Gundam Wing: Frozen Teardrop Compliant, One Night Stands, mentions of Dorothy x Relena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raevehn/pseuds/Raevehn
Summary: After the Mariemaia Rebellion, Duo disappears without a trace. A year later, the boys are worried about the fact they haven't heard from their bubbly friend and set out to find him. But what if he doesn't want to be found?
Relationships: Dorothy Catalonia/Relena Peacecraft, Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy, Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton/Quatre Raberba Winner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with me on this one. It will be slow going as I want to really draw things out. I was heavily inspired by many fanfics that I've read over the last...month or so. All separate and all being tied into probably the hardest story I'll write. There will be dialogue, I just didn't want anything in the prologue. I wanted it to be vague. Updates will be slow as I really want to perfect this and my writing. I also know this chapter ended awkwardly and maybe a little too obvious, but we'll get there eventually.

# Prologue

_AC 196: The Mariemaia Rebellion_

The Gundam pilots had helped end the rebellion, and the dust was finally settling.

True to their word, the pilots destroyed their Gundams once and for all. There was some talk of joining the Preventers, but the general consensus was to take some time and think about it; even Lady Une encouraged this as the pilots have been involved in war their whole lives.

Trowa ended up going back to the circus for a bit; Quatre back to the Maganacs and the run his families company. No one could ever really keep track of Wufei; Heero seemed content to stay around and keep an eye on Relena a bit longer.

As for Duo; he disappeared without a trace.

* * *

_AC 196: Night after the Rebellion_

It was the dead of night and a shadow could be seen moving about the demolition site of some of the Gundams. The destruction was still fresh, having happened that afternoon. Though, no one was around to witness it, the shadow moved about quickly as if he was searching for the dead to take back to the underworld. The shadow paused briefly and the moonlight glinting off something shiny it had picked up; and with that, the shadow was gone as if it disappeared into thin air.

* * *

_AC 197: Anniversary of the Rebellion_

It was Christmas Eve and the pilots were supposed to gather and give their answer. All were present except Duo. Concern showed on the faces of the gathered former pilots as they all realized that no one had heard from Duo since the Gundams were destroyed.

With a nod, the pilots held an unspoken conversation; they would search for him, worried about their upbeat friend.

* * *

_AC 197: Somewhere in the galaxy_

A mysterious man danced the night away, lights bouncing off his hair making it look like the surface of Jupiter. No one knew who he was, and he was quite content to have it that way. Topless and sweaty, resting on his chest glittering in the light a piece of tinted green glass on a leather rope.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's two weeks before the anniversary of the rebellion.

# Chapter 1

_AC 197: Two weeks before Christmas_

A lot had changed since Operation Meteor. Heero was more open with his words and feelings, yet still quite reserved as one would expect of him. After the pilots went their separate ways, Heero stayed to continue his watch over Relena. One thing led to another and now they were a couple. Heero found it a little uncomfortable living in such a large mansion, but he made the best of his situation; after all, he was still with Relena. He cared deeply for the girl and knew that her status meant certain life changes; including formal public appearances with her from time to time.

They had become the “it” couple of the Earth Sphere United Nations. Everyone had seen it coming, except for possibly Heero; not that he was entirely surprised that they ended up together. He couldn’t tell you how it happened, just that it happened. Relena was happy, he was content, her brother was a nosey bastard and Noin kept Zechs in check. For the second time in his life he had no expectations of him. Heero and the other pilots had been given an offer of working with the Preventers, but were also told to take a year to think about it by Lady Une. Well, it was more of she insisted they take a year to think about it as they had had enough on their shoulders for the last few years and such a young age.

Heero glanced over at the other person sitting on the couch with him in the library and smiled. The Japanese boy still wasn’t sure how they ended up together, but it really didn’t matter to him as Relena finally looked to be at peace _and_ happy; that was the most important thing to Heero – Relena’s happiness. Leaning over he gently brushed his lips across her cheek in a chaste kiss. The sandy blonde girl brushed at the gesture, startled by it more than anything as it was rare for Heero to initiate any sort of physical affection; not that she minded as he did show it to her often in private. Heero let out a low chuckle and went back to the book he had been reading.

Blush slightly deepening, Relena scooted a little closer to Heero and rested her head on his shoulder, giving his exposed neck a small kiss. She was beyond happy to have Heero in her life. Everything was perfect; she had her prince, peace and a family again. After a few minutes of quiet silence, she spoke up.

“Have you decided?”

“Hmm,” Heero responded looking down at her with a raised eyebrow. He wasn’t quite sure what she was talking about.

“Have you decided what you’re going to do about joining the Preventers? It’s almost time for you and the other pilots to meet again and give Lady Une your answer,” Relena elaborated.

“Ah. Hmm. Yes, I think I will join them,” he replied after a moment. “As nice as it was to not be involved in a war, I’m tired of doing nothing.”

Relena laughed softly, “But you haven’t been idle Heero! You’re always studying, working out or attending events with me.” Heero grunted in response.

Sitting up further, Relena brushed her fingers across Heero’s brow, brushing his bangs aside. “I understand what you mean though Heero.” With that she leaned in and kissed him fully on the lips.

Setting his book down, Heero wrapped an arm around Relena and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. His tongue licked lightly at her lips, feeling the shape before the girl opened her lips further letting his tongue in. Her lips soft and plump, but firm and unwavering; they reminded him of how a certain pilots looked. ‘ _No, just focus on Relena,’_ he chided himself.

Pulling back for air, Relena’s cheeks were flushed with passion. “Let’s continue this elsewhere,” Heero whispered into her ear. With a nod, the girl quickly got up and offered Heero her hand so they could go and continue their affection in a more private location. The boy allowed himself to be pulled up and followed her to his – their – room.

* * *

Up on colony L3, Quatre sighed as he finished reviewing the last document for the day. He was glad he had an office on this colony as it put him closer to Trowa and the circus. His sisters didn’t put up too much of a fight about him spending most of his time on L3 as long as he got a fair amount of work done. Glancing at the clock the boy smiled, the work day was done and he had a date.

Pushing away from his desk, Quatre ducked out of his office and down the hall to his bedroom. Smiling and waving at the Maganac he passed, he blushed as a few of them teased him about how giddy he looked.

“Guys stop! It’s just Trowa,” the blonde pleaded with a laugh as his blush deepened. It was true though, he was quite giddy to see Trowa again; even if they saw each other quite frequently. This time was different. They were going on an actual date and he was excited; it was the last one they would have before they headed back to Earth to meet up with the other pilots to give their final decision to Lady Une.

Entering his room, Quatre let out a sigh before yelping in surprise at the soft chuckle. Quickly identifying the chuckle as Trowa, Quatre quickly yelled into the hallway he was fine and they **did not** need to come and save him, for he could hear the Maganacs running towards his room. Shutting the door quickly and locking it, the blonde turned towards his brunette companion.

“I hope you don’t mind the surprise; I only got here a few minutes ago,” Trowa said softly as he moved towards Quatre at the door and pulling him into a hug.

Blushing heavily, the small blonde buried his face into his companion’s chest, before giving his most adorable glare to the former Gundam pilot, “Trooowaaa!”

Laughing, the taller pilot leaned down and captured his lover’s lips in a hungry kiss. Quatre moaned softly into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Trowa’s neck pulling them closer together; the blonde just as needy for Trowa as Trowa was for Quatre.

Breaking apart a few minutes later, both panting for breath, the shorter pilot grinned. “I missed you Trowa,” he said softly while letting go of his lover’s neck. “But, we have a reservation and we can’t be late!”

With a warm smile, Trowa nodded and sat on the edge of the bed while the shorter man moved towards his closet, undressing as he went. Pulling open the doors, Quatre dropped his pink shirt into the hamper and picked a dark blue shirt off the hanger; it was one of Trowa’s favorites. It was a looser fit on the slight boy, showing off his collarbone wonderfully. Pulling it on, Quatre chattered about his day while divesting himself of his usual khakis and pulling out a pair of dark trousers instead. Trowa smiled softly, noticing that the shirt, untucked was just long enough to brush right at the bottom of – heh – Quatre’s bottom. ‘ _Well, this will make tonight much more interesting,_ ’ the circus performer thought to himself.

Finished with getting ready, Quatre did a small turn and smiled at Trowa, “Well, how do I look?”

“Fabulous my love,” Trowa said rising from the bed and pulling the other former pilot in for a light kiss. “Now, let’s go to dinner.”

*****

As the two boys sat in a private booth at a fine restaurant they lightly talked about the past year, their future together, and of course what the rest of their evening would look like.

Sipping on the red wine he was having with dessert, Trowa gazed at Quatre fondly. He knew he was lucky to have Quatre in his life; even luckier that Catherine adored the blonde. Catherine’s opinion meant a lot to him as she was essentially the only family he had, a bond formed from working in the circus with her.

“…so have you decided,” Quatre asked breaking Trowa from his thoughts.

“Have I decided what? Oh, yes. I am still on the fence,” he responded, caught off guard by the question. It was true; Trowa wanted to join the Preventers but he wasn’t ready for the move back to Earth making him be further away from Quatre than he ever wanted to be. As it was they weren’t always able to see each other and they were living on the same colony.

“Ah…is there something holding you back,” the blonde softly questioned. With a sigh, Trowa nodded and explained his apprehension.

“Well…if I can swing it, I’m hoping to hand more of the company over to my sisters and join. I love my family and our business, but I almost feel like I could do more if I was out there,” the blue eyed boy responded thoughtfully. “Otherwise, I might just broaden our companies interests and support the Preventer’s as much as I can, hopefully setting up another office on Earth so I can spend more time there. I think if I joined up with Relena and her efforts towards peace, I would be able to help do more good towards peace than I can currently. So, don’t hold back on account of me.”

Trowa smiled, his partner had thought of everything, “Alright. I won’t hold back because of you. I’ll finish discussing with the other pilots when we meet up.”

Grinning, Quatre called the waiter over to pay their tab and head back home for a more intimate evening with his lover. The next couple of days were going to be hectic getting the last of his plans together and heading to earth.

* * *

Wufei sat at the dining room table and glared at his companion sitting across from him. This last year had been the “worst” as he was apparently going to be babysat the whole year. Sally just smiled sweetly at him.

“Two more weeks Wufei, then you will be with your fellow pilots again,” she said sweetly through clenched teeth.

“I don’t understand why _I_ had to be guarded the last year,” Wufei growled.

“We’ve been over this, after Operation Meteor you went off the deep end and joined the rebellion. Lady Une was worried what would happen if we let you go again without the other pilots,” she said with the patience of a saint. This was not their first time having this conversation.

“Well, then why couldn’t I join Preventers last year,” the Chinese boy pressed.

Eyebrow twitching, Sally ground out, “Because, once again Wufei. You were to use this year to experience life and be free from the burdens of war; in your situation, having joined a rebellion last year, we wanted to keep an eye on you.”

A grunt was the only response as the teen glared angrily into his tea. ‘ _Join a rebellion one time and no one trusts you,_ ’ he growled to himself. It was stupid and he didn’t like it, he just wanted to fight for and defend justice.

“Was it really that bad living with me Wufei,” Po asked with a heavy sigh. While they got along well enough during Operation Meteor and the following rebellion, once they got to him; Une thought Wufei living with Sally would still be more freeing than under anyone else’s watch within the Preventers.

“…” a heavy sigh, “No, it wasn’t awful Po.”

It was true; while the whole situation wasn’t ideal, Sally was the best option. He didn’t mind her presence and she was always willing to find him a sparring partner; generally a new recruit of the Preventers.

“I’m glad to hear that,” she responded with a smile. “In two weeks you can give Une your official answer and join the Preventers at that time – whether the other pilots join or not.”

Wufei nodded and finished his tea. “When will my next sparring partner be here?”

Chuckling, the older woman responded fondly, “Soon.”

* * *

_Somewhere in the colonies…_

Tucked away in a less traveled area of one of the colonies, sits the slums, just like down on Earth. However, up in the colonies the slums are much different. The area is full of nightclubs and bars for the lower class citizens, you would never see anyone of note or rank around. The slums looked after each other and didn’t rely on the help from the rest of the colony. While one could call it “seedy”, the area was quite safe as long as you looked like you belonged.

At Eclipse, the music was loud and the bass was strong, lights flashed in a dizzying fashion and bodies pressed against others with no regard to personal space, and the air was heavy with sweat and steam from all of the bodies. In the center of it all, danced a young man with a vacant look in his eyes; long hair pulled into a high pony tail, but still brushing against the waistband of his tight black leather pants, feet were adorned with black boots, and his chest bare except for a long leather cord with a piece of glass attached to the end, gleaming an odd shade of green as the lights hit it. No one knew who the boy was, or where he came from; they just knew that he was here for the same reason as them – escape.

At Eclipse no one questioned who you were, which made it a safe escape for the older teens and young adults; the bouncers were there to make sure nothing illegal was happening. This pleased the boy who wanted to blend in; he could do what he wanted and be whoever he wanted here. It was a sweet escape from his emotions and past; no one to love him meant no one would die. Eventually, his broken heart would mend; not that he spoke of this to anyone.

But until then, he would dance until he could barely move and occasionally go home with someone who caught his fancy; more often than not a boy just barely taller than him, Asian features and messy hair. They were plentiful here and the boy never noticed; it’s not like he had a type or anything for he would occasionally he went home with someone who didn’t match that description; not that he would notice anyway, for they were all one night stands. You didn’t go to Eclipse hoping to make a meaningful connection with anyone.

Tonight, the boy just wanted to escape and dance the night away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're in luck! Chapter 1 was easy to write, so have an early chapter! I'm not setting myself to a schedule. The schedule is as I finish and am happy with the chapters. <3


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pilots show up the day before the meeting to discuss plans. Duo is absent, but hey. He works on "Duo Time" and will show up. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this chapter almost completely written, realized that it made the story way shorter than I wanted it to be. Mapped out how I actually wanted the story to go and rewrote pretty much this entire chapter!

# Chapter 2

_AC 197_

It was the day before the meeting with Lady Une, the day the other pilots were to gather at Relena’s place and discuss their futures. They had done as Une suggested and hadn’t kept in contact over the last year to try and detach from the wars and just relax; well, Quatre and Trowa stayed in contact – but that was different. Lady Une was the one who arranged everything for them to meet at Relena’s place. To help, the Vice-Foreign Minister arranged to have someone waiting at the space port to pick up Quatre and Trowa as they were coming from space. Sally would be dropping Wufei off on her way into the Preventers Headquarters. As for Duo, Lady Une hadn’t disclosed how he would be appearing; probably because he was often hard to pin down.

Relena and Heero were standing in front of her mansion waiting for the pilots to arrive. Seeing Relena’s limo – the Pink Monstrosity as Duo once called it – the two headed down the steps to meet Trowa and Quatre. As the couple reached the limo, a second car pulled up behind the limo and out stepped Wufei.

Ever the gracious hostess, Relena greeted her guests warmly and gave them each a warm hug; much to Wufei’s displeasure. Servants quickly swooped in and picked up their guests luggage and disappeared into the house as quickly as they had appeared. With a wave good bye to Sally, Relena gestured towards the house for them to follow her, “Come, we have refreshments in the sitting room!”

Heero dutifully offered his arm to Relena as they headed back up the steps and led the other pilots to Relena’s more private sitting room; the one reserved for family visits.

“Is Duo already here,” Quatre asked as they moved through the hallways towards the sitting room.

“Not yet,” Relena replied with a smile. “I haven’t heard when he’s supposed to show up. But I’m sure he’ll be here before tomorrow.”

“It’s Duo, he’ll show up on Duo time. He’ll be here in time for the meeting,” Heero responded flatly. Duo was a bundle of energy and was hard to pin down at times. But he was very reliable and was always on time for whatever he was needed for; even if that meant showing up at the very last minute.

Wufei snorted and rolled his eyes. “Yet, despite myself always being punctual I had to be the one under constant supervision and not Duo.”

The other pilots laughed at Wufei’s scowl.

“But Wufei-,” Quatre began.

“No. Not another word about it. I’ve heard it enough times from Po,” the Chinese man growled.

It was then that they reached Relena’s private sitting room. The heavy oak doors opened up into a room with beautiful marble floors in a dusty rose; there was a soft light blue rug by the fireplace with couches, arm chairs and a coffee table in the middle laden with sandwiches, tea and coffee; the wall across from the fire place was wall to wall windows looking over the flower garden; and along one wall a few book shelves full of books and trinkets.

Pagan, Relena’s forever butler, was waiting inside to serve his mistress and her guests. Relena and Heero took the two arm chairs, while the other three pilots took the couch that was across from the couple.

“Trowa, Quatre, what have you two been up to over the last year,” Relena asked as refreshments were served.

Taking a sip of his coffee, Trowa leaned back on the couch and smiled in Quatre’s direction. “I went back to the circus on L-3 for a while. I missed circus and I wouldn’t have heard the end of it from Catherine if I didn’t.”

“I…I went back and ran my family’s business from an office on L-3 for the most part. I had some travels I had to do and did have to spend some time on L-4 with my sisters,” Quatre said with a slight blush. “Actually Relena, some of the business I was doing I was hoping you could help me with. We can discuss it further over dinner before we meet with Lady Une tomorrow.”

“Oh? On L-3 Quatre, I wonder why you would want to be there,” Wufei said with a smirk.

The others laughed as Quatre’s blush deepened. Trowa wrapped an arm around Quatre’s shoulder and pulled him closer to plant a kiss against the blonde’s temple. “Ha ha Wufei, you know we’re a couple,” Trowa responded.

Relena’s eyes went wide, “I actually did not know this! Congratulations.”

This caused Heero to bark out a laugh. While Relena tried to stay caught up with all of the pilots, there were some things she apparently never caught on to.

“Oh, it happened just before Mariemaia Rebellion last year,” Quatre replied.

“And it was about damn time too,” Heero added in.

Conversation remained light during the afternoon, most of it being spent on catching up and wondering what Duo managed to get himself caught up with. Heero had spent most of his time acting as a body guard turned boyfriend to Relena, following her around to her events and then having to make awkward – for Heero – public appearances as a couple.

* * *

That night over dinner, the talk remained casual but a good deal of it was spent listening to Quatre explaining his idea to Relena.

“So, with the funds of Winner Corporation, and our joint beliefs on peace, you think we could come up with a program to help those impacted by the wars recover and reintegrate into society,” the girl questioned.

“Precisely Relena; I believe that it would be even more successful than my company trying to do this on our own if we had your backing as well. With the face of Pacifism helping oversee this program, I believe we’ll be able to reach out to more people,” the boy responded enthusiastically.

Looking up from his plate, Heero nodded, “It makes sense. It’s something we could have all used after Operation Meteor but instead we just got pulled into another rebellion and then given a year to try and acclimate to the ‘real world’.”

The other two pilots chimed in with their own agreements and ideas on what the program could support; Quatre beamed the whole time, glad his idea seemed to be accepted. Now to convince Lady Une it could also benefit the Preventers.

* * *

It was late when dinner was done, Relena showed the other three boys to their rooms while Heero headed off towards their shared bedroom to get ready for bed. He still found it weird at times to be so close to someone, but he was never given any training on relationships. Still, he hoped he was doing everything right for Relena; she seemed happy at least and she didn’t push him beyond what he was comfortable with physically.

In fact, their physical relationship was still new to both of them. They took their time working up to anything beyond just sharing the same bed fully clothed. It was definitely different but not bad, simply different. They both took precautions to make sure they were doing things safely, something the Perfect Solider insisted on.

Slipping out of his clothes from the day and tossing them into the hamper, Heero slid into their rather large bed in just his boxers and pulled the bedding up over him. The former Gundam pilot was pleased that Relena did relent and they shared a slightly smaller room that was way less pink. It wasn’t her actual bedroom but it was the one she gave to Heero at the end of the rebellion before they even became a couple. There were definitely signs of Relena in here now, instead of just the blues and greys that were originally in the room, you could find vases with pink flowers, her pink slippers by the bed and just other little hints of pink in things. Heero honestly didn’t mind as it wasn’t as pink as her limo or her room.

A couple of minutes after Heero had gotten comfortable in their bed, Relena entered the room. Smiling softly at her as she went into the adjoined dressing area, Heero scooted over a little in bed to give her the slightly warmer spot he had just made – a habit he started once sharing a bed became a regular thing; get in on her side, warm it up and then move over to his side of the bed once she came in.

The girl smiled softly as she emerged from the dressing area in a light pink nightgown, which hung to about mid-thigh. Heero held up the bedding invitingly as she approached and she slid in with a soft thanks. Snuggling down in and resting her head on Heero’s shoulder she let out a soft sigh.

“I hope everything goes smoothly tomorrow,” she said snuggling closer.

Wrapping his arm around her to hold the girl close, Heero kissed the top of her head, “I’m sure it will. You and Lady Une always plan things perfectly. Now if only the idiot shows up on time tomorrow.”

“He will and you know it,” was the sleepy reply that came.

With a nod, Heero reached over and turned off the lamp that was lighting the room and the two went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me this far, I hope you are enjoying it. I'll be beginning chapter 3 today and I promise, we'll be getting a little more Duo soon. Maybe even a Duo only chapter to make up for no real Duo yet!


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duo finds a new place to call home and some interesting hobbies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut! >.> I attempted to write a little bit of masturbation in this chapter. This is solely a Duo centric chapter. It does jump back in time a little but I made sure to keep things aligned with what I've already written.

# Chapter 3

_AC 196: Demolition Night_

It was the middle of the night when Duo crept back down to the Gundam demolition site. They had been given a year to think about Lady Une’s offer of joining the Preventers. While it was a tempting idea, Duo wasn’t sure what he wanted to do. Initially, he had thought about hanging around Earth and maybe, finally getting the courage to confess to Heero; but when Heero announced he’d be staying around to act as bodyguard for Relena and the look of sheer _joy_ on the princess’s face was enough to shut that thought down.

Instead, here he was, sifting through the wreckage looking for something – anything – of his one constant buddy over the years to take with him before he left. Duo had hurt when he agreed to the destruction of Deathscythe, for the second time. It felt different this time, maybe because the gang was splitting up; maybe forever.

With a sigh, Duo moved to the next pile of broken up Gundam pieces, thankfully not enough for anyone to piece back together, but it wasn’t making hunting for a piece Deathscythe any easier. Just as he was about to move to another pile the moon glinted off a piece of glass. Picking up the 2 inch by 1.5 inch piece of glass, the braided boy held it up in the moonlight. Sure, the Gundams eyes all glowed green, but Deathscythe also had the green glass adding to the fluorescent green glow that his Gundam gave off. Smirking, he tucked the glass away into his bag before stealing off into the forest to start his new journey.

* * *

_AC 197: 2 months after the rebellion_

Duo sighed as he sorted more junk at Hilde’s scrap yard. It had only been a few months since the Rebellion had ended and Duo still didn’t know what he wanted to do. He was content here helping Hilde, but it wasn’t where his heart was anymore. He’d probably have to talk to her soon about this.

“Duo! What are you still doing here this late,” a cheery voice asked.

Entering his view was Hilde, and he greeted her with a smile, “Hey Hilde. Just finishing up some sorting of the new shipment.”

She shook her head, “You’ve completely sorted it and we just got it in this morning. You can stop. Want to join me for a drink?”

Duo nodded and sat his stuff down. Getting up he followed his friend out of her business and down to the nearest bar. Once there, she grabbed the first round of beer while Duo went and found them a table.

“What’s on your mind Duo? You’re not usually this distracted,” Hilde commented as she sat down with her friend.

Sighing Duo picked up his beer and took a long drink, “I’m not sure if I’m happy Hilde. I know I wanted to do this, but it’s not bringing me joy anymore. Life in general hasn’t been bringing me joy.”

Hilde nodded knowingly, “I know.”

Amethyst eyes looked questioningly at his blue haired friend. She laughed, “Dude, you’ve been off since you got here after the rebellion! What’s up?”

The brunette shrugged. He wasn’t really even sure what his problem was, maybe it was being too close to people from his times in the war. “I-I think I need a break from everything Hilde,” he finally responded avoiding her gaze.

“Sure, you know you’re always welcome back whenever you want,” his companion responded. “Just y’know, keep in touch when you can!”

Blinking in surprise, Duo smiled one of his goofy grins, “Thanks Hilde. Now less depressing talk and more enjoying my last night here! I’m going to set out tomorrow morning!”

The two friends laughed and continued to drink into the night and head back to Hilde’s place to get a few hours of sleep before Duo left

* * *

_AC 197: One month later_

Duo sighed, as he landed on L1. He was trying to find a place where he would be least likely to be found, which was hard when you knew two pilots lived on two colonies and you were easy to identify. After he left Hilde, he had done some colony hopping to see where he could best lose himself. In his travels he learned of an area called “The Slums” on L1 where those higher up in society didn’t travel. It was sort of seedy like areas on Earth which reminded Duo of the early days on L2.

Disembarking at the space port, Duo made his way through the colony until he found the area he was looking for. It was definitely not as hoity-toity as the rest of the colony; it felt more like home than anything else he had experienced so far. It didn’t take him long to find some low income housing, while Duo could have afforded something nicer even in this area he was looking to escape everything including himself. Thankfully, this area wasn’t so picky on who you were as long as you could pay; so no need to use his name further distancing himself from everything.

Settling into his room, Duo glanced around. It came with a kitchenette, a sitting area, a bed in one corner next to a small dresser and a door that led off to the bathroom that also housed the laundry facilities. Simple, just what he wanted. Moving over to the dresser, Duo unpacked his clothes and few possessions. Sitting on the bed, he pulled up a map of the area to figure out where he was going to go first.

After a couple of minutes of scrolling, a club caught his eye. ‘ _Eclipse huh? Seems like a good place to go and not be me,_ ’ he thought to himself. Glancing out the small window he saw that the L1 colony was entering “evening” mode and that meant the club would be opening soon. Getting off the bed, Duo moved to the dresser and rummaged around in it. Pulling out a pair of tight black leather pants, the boy slipped out of his jeans and boxers, ‘ _Definitely no room for those with these pants,_ ’ he chuckled to himself. Wriggling himself into the pants he smiled, it wasn’t often he had a chance to wear them.

Rummaging through his shirts, he pulled out a tight cropped tank top and slipped it on. Glancing at his reflection in the mirror above the dresser, the long haired boy frowned for a moment. He still looked like him. Reaching for the end of his braid he pulled out the hair tie and shook his braid loose before gathering it up into a high ponytail. With a satisfied smirk, he grabbed his most prized possession – a leather throng with a piece of green glass attached to the end – and put it on. The necklace reached down to the middle of his sternum. Satisfied with his look having changed just enough for now, he pulled his black boots back on and headed out towards the club.

~*~

The walk to _Eclipse_ was uneventful and Duo arrived right after the club opened. People were still in line waiting to be let in by the bouncer, but the line seemed to be moving fairly quickly with the occasional person being searched a little more thoroughly than the others. Once Duo got up to the bouncer, he flashed the man a toothy grin and wiggled his hips a little. The bouncer just rolled his eyes with a smile and motioned for Duo to enter. 

Entering the club he was instantly assaulted by flashing lights and a loud bass. It was the perfect place to not talk and just be free. Moving up to the bar, Duo ordered a beer and moved to the far end to observe the club before he made any decisions on how his evening would progress.

Sitting there and slowly sipping his drink, the chestnut haired boy watched everything, especially the dance floor. The bodies moved in time with the music as if they were in a trance; the lights flashed in a way that made the bodies look like they were snapping into different positions rather than moving fluidly. It was enticing.

Pushing away from the bar, Duo headed straight for the dance floor and let the music take control of his body. ‘ _Maybe now I can forget everything,_ ’ he thought to himself as he joined the bodies mindlessly grinding and thrusting against each other in time to the beat.

~*~

The next couple of weeks continued in the same fashion, Duo would leave his apartment just before the club opened and would dance the night away until they closed, sleeping until late morning to start it all over again. The more comfortable he got the more Duo got wrapped up in the scene.

Sexual tension ran high on the dance floor and the need for release came from whatever outlet the dancers could find. From quick hand jobs in the darkened bathrooms of the club, to quick dirty oral sex in the alleyways; yet, occasionally Duo ended going home with so much built up tension he had to resort to self-pleasure.

Tonight was one of those nights, the boy hadn’t clicked with anyone and after hours of grinding up against other sweaty bodies he couldn’t wait to get home.

Once back in his apartment, he hurriedly began shedding his boots, pants and top before collapsing on the bed. His erection was throbbing almost painfully once it was freed from the tight pants it was subjected too.

Groping around on the top of the dresser, Duo found the small bottle of lube he kept there and squeezed some out before wrapping long delicate fingers around his member. Stroking quickly, Duo moaned in pleasure while he tweaked a nipple in his other hand.

Needing more than just his hand around his cock, he spread his legs further and moved his already lubed up fingers further down to his entrance. Gently probing at the puckered ring, a finger slowly slipped in, causing a hiss of pleasure and pain to escape the young pilot’s mouth. Moving his other hand away from his nipples, Duo took hold of his cock again and began slowly pumping in time with his other finger that was probing deeper into his body. Slipping a second finger in, Duo let out a strangled gasp as his fingers found the sweet spot.

Thrusting up into his hand and then slamming back down on to his finger, cobalt eyes swarmed in his vision as he reached his climax. “Hee-heeerroooo,” he moaned loudly as he came. Collapsing back on the bed panting, amethyst eyes flew open wide. “No…no! I need to get him out of my head!”

Growling softly, Duo cleaned himself up before crawling back into his bed naked, exhausted. ‘ _I need to find a better distraction,_ ’ he thought to himself as he drifted to sleep.

~*~

From that day forward, Duo began finding a better fix than just the quick release he could give himself or receive at the club. One night stands slowly entered into Duo’s norm; anything for him to forget his past life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope that was a good chapter. I've never written a lemon before and so I'm really just taking from a lot of what I've read to figure out how to write this. Anyway.... enjoy!


End file.
